Potions
by Mad Hatter Usagi
Summary: A series of one-shots that begin with either Allen or Kanda getting dosed with one of the Research Department's strange potions. Please R&R! Yullen, T, yaoi.
1. Potion 1

"Three hundred ninety-one...Three hundred ninety-two...Three hundred ninety-three...Three hundred ninety-four..." Allen was in his room doing his morning exercises, one of which was four hundred vertical push ups using just his thumb, for each arm. When he was finished, he hopped down and rested on his bed, wiping sweat away with a hand towel. He was only wearing a pair of boxers, but that was okay since he hadn't planned on leaving his room until later. He panted slightly and smiled, it was always nice to get a good work out.

Of course, his morning work outs were nowhere near Kanda's. He was so strong, so he needed more than what Allen did to stay in shape. He was so dignified about it too, and serious, and focused, and graceful, and gorgeous. Wait, gorgeous? Where did that come from? Allen searched his head for the answer, completely confused why he thought that.

A knock came from his door, startling him from his thoughts. Allen stood and opened the door, "Yes?"

It was Link. "Get dressed, Walker. Director Komui has a mission to assign to you." After saying that, the Crow just walked away.

Allen nodded to himself and closed his door. He quickly dressed in his uniform, ran down to the cafeteria (with some help from some random passersby) and grabbed a quick breakfast, then went to the Research Department (once again, with some help). Once there, he saw Komui's office door was closed, and the other researchers desks were empty. No one was there.

Kanda came in behind him and rolled his eyes, "Dammit, the mission's with you."

Allen scowled, "What's wrong with that?"

"What _isn't_ wrong with that? I hate working with a damn Moyashi."

"Don't call me that!" Allen swung at him.

Soon, the two of them were in a fist fight. Every once in a while, one of them would get in a good punch or kick, and the other would wince. Allen knocked Kanda into one of the desks, and on that desk was a large stack of papers. That stack fell onto the next desk, fanning out. Those papers nudged a beaker full of a strange blue liquid right off that desk. Kanda was just close enough to it to have it splashed across him. WHICH WAS NOT GOOD.

At the moment it crashed to the ground, the door behind Allen opened, revealing Komui. When Komui saw what was happening, he yelped, "No!"

Allen spun to see him, looking confused, but then he saw a huge pink fog out of the corner of his eye, the direction of Kanda. He spun back and stared curiously into the fog as Komui approached and stood next to him. The Director murmured quietly, looking nervous, "Oh please make it faulty...please...make it so it didn't hit him..."

Allen looked at Komui, "What's wrong?"

"That potion will make Kanda so mad if it works the way I think it will..."

The fog cleared, and Kanda wasn't there.

"Oh crap, it worked."

Allen watched the Director, completely confused, as he proceeded toward where Kanda was previously. Where a pile of clothes currently was on the ground. A light blush came to Allen's face when he got the thought that Kanda was now naked, but it disappeared when he reprimanded himself for thinking that way about a comrade, although a hated comrade.

Komui bent to the pile and picked it up, rising slowly and setting it down on the messy desks. It was moving. Allen's mind raced, what was Kanda turned into? Suddenly, out of the squirming pile of clothes came a little head. A little cat head. Kanda was changed into a kitten! Allen started laughing when he saw the little thing.

It looked so upset! When Kanda saw Allen laugh, he hissed yowled angrily at him. He was a black cat and his fur gleamed a navy blue. He looked positively sleek, proud, and adorable. The little kitten looked like he was trying to keep himself together, but was absolutely pissed. He turned and scratched Komui's hand, hissing some more.

Komui spoke quickly, nursing his scratch, "Now Kanda, I must apologize for this, but I must confess. I have no idea when it'll wear off. You got a lot on you, and all we tested was a drop. A drop didn't last more than a few hours, so you may have to wait for a while. We couldn't find a cure for this, and we don't have the time right now to search for one. You'll have to wait it out."

Kanda stared up at Komui silently. The Director suddenly scooped him up and pushed him into Allen's hands. Allen looked shocked, and so did Kanda. The cat dug his claws into Allen's arms, not liking being swung around like that at all, and also wanting to cause Allen some pain.

"What's this about?" Allen asked angrily.

"I don't have time to care for a cat. You got him into this, so you'll care for him. You won't be going on that mission, you need a partner and he was the only exorcist available, so you'll be out of commission until he's better or someone gets back."

"Wh-what am I supposed to do with him?"

"Tell people that Kanda went to Asia Branch for a while and take him with you where ever you go. Make sure he doesn't get stepped on in the hallways and that he gets fed, he can order whatever he wants in the cafeteria. He'll sleep in your room, I don't care where. Also, he can't go in the library. He'll act like a mixture between himself and a cat, so he'll end up scratching things a lot, and the books don't need that."

Allen gaped, Kanda stared at Komui angrily. "But-!" Allen began angrily.

"No but's! GO." Komui said.

Allen sighed and carried Kanda out of the office. Once out of the room, Kanda scratched him and dug his claws into Allen's arm. "Ow! I'm sorry!" He stared at the miffed cat as he sprang to the ground, landing gracefully.

Kanda looked up at him and began meowing a lot, as if he was saying something. But Allen didn't speak cat. "Kanda, you are a cat now. I don't understand you."

Kanda glared up at him and stomped his front paw.

"I don't-" Allen began, then sighed. "How about you lead the way. I don't have anything else to do, so I'll just follow you around today."

Kanda stared at him for a minute, then meowed and turned away, walking down the hall. Halfway down the hall, he turned back and meowed again. Allen began to follow, understanding that Kanda got it. The cat led him down several flights of stairs to courtyard. Allen raised his eyebrow at the cat, and Kanda stomped his front paw and nodded his head.

Allen guessed that meant "stay here", so he stopped walking.

The cat disappeared into some bushes and then reappeared a few minutes later, then sat in front of Allen.

"D-did you just...use the bathroom in those bushes?"

Kanda bristled, as if he was ashamed of it, but he nodded.

"Well, okay then. I guess you wouldn't exactly be able to make it to the toilet in the bathroom as you are now anyway."

Kanda nodded again.

"Have you had breakfast?" Allen asked as his own stomach growled. His early morning snack wasn't enough.

Kanda suddenly got up and dashed away, Allen followed. He wondered what he said, or did to make the cat upset. Kanda was rather sensitive now that he was a cat... He followed him all the way to the cafeteria, where he slowed and began to walk. When they reached the kitchen window, Kanda nudged against Allen's leg, looking up at him.

"Do you want to come up?" Allen asked, taking a wild guess.

A nod. So Allen bent down and picked Kanda up. Allen repeated his usual morning order to Jerry, with the addition of soba. Kanda purred for a moment when Allen mentioned his favorite food, but shook himself, getting rid of the noise quickly. The white-haired boy smiled and laughed at the embarrassed looking cat.

He let Kanda down when Jerry handed the food over, then carried the load over to an empty table, Kanda close at his heels. He kept his food in a pile, but put the soba on the table next to him as the cat leaped from the floor, to the bench, to the table top. Kanda began to eat it, his paws on the side of the large bowl as he leaned in. It was cute.

Allen ate his food quickly, just as Kanda finished his meal. He watched as Kanda licked the fur around his mouth and scratched an itch on the side of his head. Adorable. "Where now?"

Kanda looked at him, then opened his mouth and closed it a few times.

"What?"

Kanda looked around, searching for a way to get his point across. He saw a finder with a glass of milk and ran across the cafeteria, Allen following, to hop on the table and rub against it. He looked from the glass of milk to Allen and back again repeatedly, staring at the other exorcist meaningfully. The finder looked pretty damn confused why there was a random cat and a handsome young exorcist eyeing her milk.

"You want milk?" Allen asked.

Kanda nodded.

"Come on then, I'll get Jerry to put it in a dish for you."

Kanda hopped off the table and dashed toward the window, he waited for Allen to catch up and stared up at him until he ordered. Jerry got the dish of milk and handed it to Allen, then smiled out the window at Kanda, "What's the kitten's name?"

Allen shrugged, not knowing what to call him since he was supposed to pretend Kanda went to Asia Branch. "I don't know, what do you think?"

Jerry smiled at Kanda, who was staring at the milk dish anxiously. "He reminds me of Kanda, because of his fur. How about Yuu?"

The cat looked up at Jerry, and looked about to hiss, but changed his mind. He nudged Allen with his paw and meowed at him. Allen set down the dish and Kanda set to it, lapping at the milk hungrily. "How about Yuu?" Allen asked Kanda. "Can I call you that?"

Kanda paused and looked up at Allen, then cocked his head. Kanda then nodded slowly, nudging the bowl of milk. It was almost as if he said "Sure, as long as you take care of me like this."

Allen smiled, "Good. Your name is Yuu then."

(Line Break)

A week later, Kanda was still a cat. Every day, Kanda would wake up, nudge Allen out of bed early, and he would watch Allen exercise. Then, Allen would take Kanda down to the courtyard to use the bathroom. After that, it was breakfast. Then, Allen would follow Kanda around for a while, just roaming the halls. Lunch, which was sushi and some water for Kanda, apparently he wanted some fish. After lunch, Allen usually hung out with Lenalee or Kanda. Dinner was filet mignon for Kanda. Then another bathroom break for the cat. Finally, time to go to sleep, where Kanda slept at the end of Allen's bed.

Kanda was kind enough to Lenalee, but he didn't like her baby-talking him. Kanda scratched Lavi if he came within a foot of him. If anyone stepped on Kanda's tail, and they did, he would go nuts, hissing and clawing. Allen was treated the best of all, since Kanda would purr at and actually communicate with him. Everyone called him Yuu, and even though he didn't need to in private, Allen still called him Yuu. It made him feel like they were friends.

It was getting cooler though, temperatures were dropping quickly. The stone floor of the order was freezing, meaning that Kanda was being carried more than walking on his own. He spent most of his time in Allen's arms, and he fell asleep there sometimes. it was odd behavior for Kanda, but not for a cat.

Allen was going to bed, peeling off his uniform and putting on his pajamas. Kanda sat on the bed, he yawned cutely and plopped himself down, falling asleep. Allen laughed quietly, crawling under his blankets. He yawned to and curled up, feeling Kanda rest against his leg through the blankets. Allen fell asleep easily, drifting off into a dream about Kanda turning back.

Halfway through the night, he woke up. He saw a figure loom in front of him, a pair of green cat eyes. Kanda nudged his cheek again with the top of his head, Kanda's ears flattened against Allen's skin. A soft meow into the quiet. Allen blinked, as everything cleared in his vision, he saw that Kanda was shivering.

"You cold, Yuu?"

The cat nodded.

Allen grabbed him around his middle and dragged him under the blankets. Kanda curled up right next to Allen's stomach, relaxing into him. Allen felt the soft kitten against him and smiled, then thought of the real man pushed up against him and flushed red. Those thoughts came to him more often as of late, and it was making him so confused. Eventually though, he fell asleep.

During the night, Allen pushes himself closer to the other figure in bed subconsciously. The next morning, Allen awakens to his face pressed against a muscular chest. At first, he's comfortable and warm, still tired, so he doesn't want to wake up. He wants to stay there against the mystery person and sleep.

But, realizing that that wouldn't be okay, he opened his eyes. Right in front of him was Kanda. A very naked Kanda. He was sleeping, lying next to him in bed. It seemed like he had changed back in his sleep, and the two were now pressed against each other, only Allen's thin pajamas lay between them.

As Allen stared, he thought back to the week before when he thought that Kanda was gorgeous. He was. His hair was soft and beautiful, his body sculpted perfectly, his face looked almost angelic when he was sleeping. Allen bit his lip, hating the direction his mind was going in. He stared at Kanda's lips, wanting to kiss them, wanting to be held against the larger man until they were each breathless.

Kanda stirred, opening those silver eyes. He saw Allen staring at him, the anxiousness and confusion, and a few other emotions that couldn't be identified. He noticed immediately what was different from usual. He was human. He was naked. He was lying right next to the Moyashi. He felt that usual, strange stirring at the pit of his stomach. That piece of him that made his heart ache when the younger boy was around.

"U-Um...You wanna get dressed, right? I could run to your room and get you some." Allen said, starting slowly but the words soon fell out of his mouth like a waterfall. "I mean, you don't want to stay naked do you? Of course not. I'll go then. Yeah. I can find it, I'm sure." Allen nodded and crawled out of the bed, flushing completely red, getting a quick glance of Kanda's unmentionables as the blankets fell back. He nearly fainted.

Allen was out of the door as soon as his feet hit the floor. He leaned back against the wall next to his door, blushing and panting as if he'd run a marathon. His heart beat fast, thinking of how amazing Kanda was, all over, he hadn't even started yelling at him that morning. Albeit, Allen didn't give him that much time to. Still. It was progress in the direction that Allen was starting to understand that he desperately wanted to go in.

Allen managed to find his way to Kanda's room (with help from a few finders). He stepped inside, it had been left unlocked just in case something like this happened. Allen walked in and closed the door behind him. Allen hadn't ever been in Kanda's room before. It was nearly empty, but very similar to his own layout.

A bed in the corner, a nightstand, a desk, a closet on the right, and a full length mirror on the wall. All of it was standard issue, not like the furniture that Allen had bought soon after he arrived to lighten the dark room up. He could spot the small personal touches though. A weight set, a stationary set that looked like a gift from someone in the Asia Branch.

There were a few random pictures that must have been given to him. Allen recognized a few faces. Bak, Lenalee, Komui, Johnny, Jerry, Zu Mei, Alma... He smiled softly, seeing a sketch of Alma's soul, the woman that Kanda had been chasing, tucked next to the picture of a smiling young Alma and a grumpy looking young Kanda. Allen saw a few darts sticking into pictures of Lavi, the Earl, and a few of the Noah and laughed. He looked over the whole room and didn't find a single picture of himself, which made his heart clench.

Allen went to the closet and got out some clothes for him, a pair of boxers, boots, and the uniform. He found a hair tie too, because he figured Kanda would want one. Before leaving, he sat on the bed. He wanted to see what it was like to sit on it, it was such a strange thing to wonder, but he needed it answered. He didn't think he'd ever be back in that room again.

Suddenly, something caught his eye. A corner of something was peeking out from under Kanda's pillow. Allen pulled it out and stared at the picture. It was a drawing of him. It looked so real, like a black and white photograph. He gasped, touching it lightly with his fingertip, outlining each dark line. A small coffee stain darkened the corner, and the paper itself was wrinkled.

He put it back, stood, and left the room in a daze. His mind was foggy with questions, but he knew he couldn't ask them. Allen's heart beat fast as his mind lagged, getting caught up in the thought that Kanda slept with a picture of him. He bit his lip, telling himself not to get his hopes up, telling himself to calm down. He knew it was probably just a misplaced picture or someone had planted it there.

Allen eventually made it back to his own room (only having to ask for directions once). Kanda was sitting on the bed, the blankets covering him. "What took you so long, baka?" Kanda said, looking pretty annoyed.

Allen couldn't say he snooped, lest he wanted to get the shit beaten out of him, so he muttered a reply as he handed the clothes to him and walked out of the room. "Got lost. I'll be in the cafeteria."

He made it to his destination after a while, walking in alone. He ordered from Jerry quickly, and as the chef made his meal, he looked at Allen with concern. "What happened to Yuu?"

"He ran away. I don't think I'll be seeing him again." Allen said quietly, not looking at Jerry's eyes.

Suddenly, Jerry dropped what he was doing and leaned out the window to Allen, holding the exorcist's chin in one of his hands. He spoke quietly so no one else could hear. "Now, I figured out something. That cat was Kanda, wasn't it? So where is he now?" The cook looked into Allen's eyes meaningfully.

"How'd you-?"

"Oh, hon, that cat was the spitting image of him, and he had the nasty attitude to boot. Now what really happened?"

Allen sniffed, "He changed back...so it'll go back to before now."

"You don't want that, do you?" Jerry asked. Allen shook his head, looking upset. "I thought so. I don't think too much will change though. Kanda seemed pretty determined to stay with you when he was a cat."

"But Komui ordered us to stay together. So now the order doesn't matter anymore."

"Don't worry too much and go sit down. Some things'll surprise you." Jerry said with a wink.

Allen nodded and took his food, sitting at the table and began eating. Not long after, Kanda came in. He had obviously just worked out and had a towel draped around his neck. He walked up to Jerry and ordered soba and a glass of milk. Jerry made a show of asking Kanda about his trip, Kanda ignored him. When his food was prepared, the samurai turned and walked to where Allen sat. He sat across from him and began eating like nothing was different.

"You could have at least waited for me to get dressed," Kanda said halfway through his soba.

"I thought it would've looked strange if I was waiting for you outside my door. I would've looked like an idiot," Allen replied.

"You always look like-"

"Don't start!" Allen growled. He knew he loved him, but they two of them couldn't help but set each other off.

"You set yourself up for it, baka Moyashi." Kanda said, teasing him.

Allen was finished his meal at this point, and the glass of milk was the only edible thing left on the table. "Don't call me that!"

"I'll call you what I want."

"Do I get to do the same?" Allen asked, "Because you can't be a hypocrite. That'd just be unfair."

"I don't care," Kanda said, rolling his eyes.

"Yuu BaKanda. That is your name." Allen said with finality.

It was as if he exploded, "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Allen rolled his eyes, biting back insults, "Hypocrite."

"Shut up, Moyashi. I hate it when-" Kanda began to say, quite angry.

Allen, in a split second decision, picked up the glass of milk and splashed it on him, "Drink your milk, cat." He spat angrily.

That's when Kanda's fuse really did run out.

Kanda jumped across the table and grabbed Allen's collar, growling and squeezing tight. He punched him, and Allen kicked him hard in the shin, making Kanda loosen his grip enough for Allen to squirm out of his grasp. The two of them exchanged blows for a few minutes, tumbling into a heap. Eventually, Kanda had him pinned to the ground. For the next minute or so, the two glared at each other, ignoring everything else.

And then they were making out. They met each other halfway, pressing their lips to the other's quickly. The entire cafeteria stared, dumbfounded, at how fast the scene changed. Allen was gripping Kanda's lapels, keeping him down, and Kanda was keeping his balance with his hands on either side of Allen's head. They kept it like that until they were dizzy from lack of air, finally pulling away.

"Damn..." They each murmured, thinking the exact same thing.

"Can I call you Yuu now?" Allen asked playfully, half expecting to be hit again.

Instead, a short, sweet kiss was added. "Fine. But only you can call me that." A wide grin spread on Allen's face. "But I can call you Moyashi."

Allen nodded and leaned up, pressing yet another kiss to his lips, soft and chaste.


	2. Potion 2

It was a perfectly normal day for me, which is saying something. The Order is usually a concentrated version of hell, but it was a peaceful day for me. I actually got in an hour of meditation without being interrupted by anyone. That couldn't last though, could it? No, of course not. This place is hectic on a good day. So, while I was sitting calmly on the floor, enjoying the quiet, the door banged open. That baka Usagi burst into the room. _Why did it have to be him_, I wondered.

"Yuu-chan! Komui made another Komurin! It's on the loose again!" That idiot said in a sing-song voice before I put Mugen to his throat, making him gulp.

"Don't call me that," I said menacingly. Once he nodded, I removed my weapon and growled at him, "And why can't you, or somebody else do it?"

"My hammer's broken yet again, Lenalee is on a mission with Krory and Miranda, and Allen is already fighting it, but he's injured. He needs help."

"I hate him! Why would I help?" I asked, gritting my teeth in anger.

"It's duty was to search out all exorcists currently on the premises to 'improve' them," he responded. "It's coming after you already."

"Shit," I cursed, gripping the hilt on Mugen. I hated that I had to help him, but I quickly left the room to do just that. Like hell I was going to be attacked by that Sister Complex's stupid robot.

As I was running down the hall, trying to make my way to the Research Department, the corridor in front of me exploded on the right side. The Moyashi ran out of the gaping hole in the wall, followed by a robot. He kept running, unknowingly in the direction of the Research Department. _Damn, that fool's got the worst sense of direction, he'll just run into that crazy Sister Complex._

I followed and we all reached the idiot creator's office. So, when the Komurin stopped right before it hit the wall, I vaulted onto it's back and made a clean slice down it's front. I landed gracefully next to the Moyashi, who still had his Innocence invoked. That damned machine wavered, then fell backwards, which caused a chain reaction.

The Komurin hit a table, which crashed under its weight and sent several books flying. Three landed on the floor, one hit a bookshelf, one hit a wall, and one landed on the edge of a clipboard which was sitting on the edge of the Sister Complex's desk. The clipboard sent several vials of colorful potions flying, hitting walls, floor, and the furniture. One hit the Moyashi straight in the chest, evaporating quickly.

He hit the floor an instant later, scratching at his face and eyes, screaming in pain. Komui, Johnny, and that damned rabbit all ran into the room a moment later. Komui took a quick inventory of the room while Johnny and the Usagi kneeled next to the Moyashi and tried to get him to calm down. After a few seconds, Sister Complex sat down next to the Moyashi and forced his teared-up eyes open.

We were all shocked by what we saw. His eyes were no longer the bright silver color that we had all grown to know. The were a strange pale color, even the pupil, rimmed with black around where the iris should have been. It was strange, unnatural even. Tears fell as he gasped to compensate for his crying. The Moyashi was shaking, he managed to say something about the pain. He said it burnt worse than anything he'd ever felt, which was pretty upsetting since he's been in a lot of painful situations.

But what really shocked us was when the idiot in question turned and looked around as he said, "Hey, why did the lights go out?"

"They're not out, Allen-chan, quit joking," that Usagi said a bit nervously.

"Then why's everything so dark?" He opened and closed his eyes several times, rubbing at them with the backs of his hands.

Komui found a mini flash light and looked into the Moyashi's eyes with it, "Hmmm...it looks like the vapors from that potion proved toxic to the eyes. It completely destroyed your sight, Allen, but your Innocence is slowly healing it. Strange..."

"So I'm blind?!" He yelled, a tremor of fear and immense sadness in his voice.

"At the rate of healing I see...you will be for about three days," the Director muttered.

"Oh no! Allen's sense of direction was already bad enough, what's he going to do now?" Johnny asked.

"Hmm...Lavi, you're needed in the Asia Branch, your Innocence is fixed again. Johnny, you have work. The rest of the exorcists are busy...except...Kanda! You'll help Allen until his eyesight returns."

"What?! Fuck no!" I yelled in reply. No way in hell was I going to be stuck with the Moyashi for three days.

"It's an order. Now take Allen down to get something to eat, it'll calm his nerves." Komui helped the blind man in question up and pushed both of us out the door. It shut quickly behind us.

"Well, let's go," I said, taking a few steps. I looked back at the Moyashi, who was standing completely still. "C'mon."

"I-uh-don't know where..." He waved a hand in front of his open, unseeing eyes.

I sighed and took hold of his elbow, guiding him down to the cafeteria. His complexion pinkened for some reason as we went on. When we reached it, I had to guide him between tables to the order window. Jerry leaned out and looked at the Moyashi curiously.

"What happened, hun? Your eyes..."

"I got hit with a potion. I'm gonna be blind for a few days," he replied, staring into space.

Jerry turned on me, "Did you hit him with it?"

The Moyashi turned red and waved his hands, warding off the question. "No! It was an accident! The Komurin caused a chain reaction that made me get hit with one. It's not Kanda's fault." He was very quick to defend me, which I didn't get since I had made the Komurin fall over.

The cook nodded and smirked knowingly at the Moyashi, "Okay, okay. Calm down, hun. What do you want to eat?" The bean sprout prattled off a long list of things he wanted and Jerry smiled cheerfully as he walked away to make them. I groaned. It was going to take a while for that idiot to get his food.

The blind man scowled and turned in my direction. "Oh shut up, BaKanda."

I growled in response, but I knew that drawing Mugen on a blind person wasn't going to make me look very good. Sister Complex would probably scold me, then as soon as Lenalee got home she would too. Not worth it. So I kept silent.

When Jerrry was finished making the bean's food, I carried it to a table and guided him at the same time. He sat down on his own and tried to eat, but managed to make a complete mess without getting any of it in his mouth. A slight pout appeared on his face as I heard his stomach growl. It was actually sort of amusing, and somehow adorable...but I'd never admit that. Ever. I don't even know why I thought that!

"Can't eat?" I asked. He nodded in response, looking put out. "Fine...Do you want me to feed you?" I really didn't need him to be hungry. That would be hell. His stomach got loud and he got testy when he was angry.

Turning pink again, he nodded. I took the fork from him and stabbed some of his food with it. "Open," I muttered, slightly embarrassed that I was actually doing that for him. It was mortifying, but it would be far worse if he was left hungry. He ate happily as I fed him, repeating the process many times until he was finally finished.

I shoved a napkin in his hand, "Wipe your face. I'm not doing _that_ for you." He scowled, but he did it all the same. A strange look appeared on his face, like he was really trying to fix himself, like he wanted to look good for me. I don't know why he would wear that expression. Once he was done with it, I took it back and rubbed his face with it again. He squeaked and scrunched up his face as I did. It was pretty funny, and adorable again...why did I keep thinking that?!

"Hey!"

"You missed a spot," I said, trying to make my voice sound innocent, but it was pretty hard. He hadn't really, I just wanted to wipe that look off his face, the one that made me want to do things that I shouldn't. He huffed and another scowl appeared on his face. It was one of a toddler who didn't get what they wanted.

"Where to next?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"I don't care. You choose." I said. I doubted I could meditate with him around, he'd distract me whether he meant to or not. I couldn't train with a blind person either.

"Well, I'd usually hang out or play chess with Lavi or Johnny..." He said timidly, I guess he was afraid I'd shoot down the idea.

I felt a bit guilty that he was blind, so I sighed. "Fine. We'll see Johnny..."

"You'll have to move the pieces for me, by the way." A smile appeared on his face, but his eyes were faraway. It was sad that they'd be like that for a while. I hated myself for thinking that.

"Okay. Get up and I'll take you to the library, he'll probably be there trying to find a quicker cure for you," I muttered, standing.

He stood soon after and waited for me to do something. I took hold of his wrist and led him through the winding corridors of the Order. After I muttered a complaint about having to hold his hand, he quickly shook my hand away and grabbed hold of the back of my exorcist's jacket. "I-uh-I'll just...this is easier." His face was red with embarrassment, but the kind that was full of sadness and a bit of disappointment.

I tried to ignore it.

That weakling of a scientist looked up from a book on optometry as we entered the room. He smiled at the Moyashi, although he couldn't see it. "Allen! How are you so far?"

"Good," he responded. "Kanda's been a great help."

Johnny smiled at me gratefully and helped him to sit down. I sat by the Moyashi and relaxed as the scientist retrieved a chess board and pieces, setting up the game. The bean would tell me where to move it, occasionally asking for us to describe the board to him. He managed to win, but just barely, and seemed extremely happy when I told him.

It was late when they finished their last game (they played a total of six). I told that baka Moyashi that it was time to get to bed, he asked what time it was and I told him. Half past midnight. He agreed with me, gripping my jacket again. He walked close to me, but not too close. It was a strange distance, but somehow it made me recall those strange feelings that I felt at dinner. I let him into his room and helped him change, which was awkward for both of us.

When I opened the door to leave he suddenly said something, "Don't go! It's scary when it gets quiet. Stay here until I fall asleep at least." He looked nervous, twitching slightly. For some reason he couldn't hide his emotions as he had when he had his sight. He wore all of his feelings openly on his face, so I could tell that he really was nervous and scared, which wasn't an expression I liked on his face.

"Fine. I'll stay until you fall asleep."

"Good!" A bright smile appeared on his face. "Can you talk me asleep?Just tell me things and I'll eventually fall asleep."

"What the hell would I talk about to you?" I asked angrily.

He responded serenely, "Tell me about Alma."

So I did. It was strange, because I knew that the Moyashi was the only one i could ever open up to about him. He was the only one who saw what we were like and knew my history, or at least the only one who hadn't lived it with me. To him, it was a story, so I could tell him things that no one else did.

I ended up telling him about the lotuses, how Alma and I became friends and exactly how I felt about that, the tests, my escape, and the girl in my visions. He was silent through the whole thing, yet whenever I looked over, he wasn't asleep. His silver eyes were trained on me and he would nod sometimes. After I had talked enough about that, I talked about daily life and who annoyed me to death and other things. He was asleep after a few minutes of that.

I was tired too, and soon I felt myself drifting off on his floor. I woke up the next morning to his voice, "Hello? Is anyone here?" He was quiet and his voice was low. Looking up at him, I saw his hands clutched around the sheets and he was trembling.

"I'm here, don't worry," I said without thinking. I needed to comfort him for some reason that I couldn't understand.

He breathed a sigh of relief and crawled off of the bed in the direction of my voice. He found my arm after a few moments of fumbling and stopped trembling. It was a drastic change. He really was scared of being alone in the dark. I pulled my arm away from him and he whimpered, but I soon changed that. I pinched his cheeks hard so he squealed and pulled them to either side.

"Stop being a wimp, it's not like you, Moyashi," I said.

He looked bewildered, then growled. "Don't call me that!"

During the time I had to Moyashi-sit I did a lot for him. I fed him, which was hard work. I slept in the same room. I helped him play chess and I read to him. I helped him find his way around the bathroom, but avoided helping him any further than that. I talked him to sleep every night and listened to his fears. He told me about his Mana, Neah, and what his life was like before Mana. Taking care of him was strangely entertaining, but I wouldn't tell him that.

On the third day, when he woke up, he once again crawled off the bed to find me. I was already dressed for the day, sitting by his bed. The Moyashi shook my arm and grinned, "I can see! Everything's fuzzy and dim, but there's color." He was shaking with happiness.

"Oi! No touching." I shook his arm from his grip and smirked. I was glad that he couldn't tell that I was happy for him yet.

"Aw! You're such a downer, BaKanda! We should do something to celebrate when it's completely back!"

"Don't call me that!"

He sighed, "Kanda. Kanda, Kanda, Kanda. Happy?"

I grumbled, but I was happy. "Whatever. How do you want to celebrate?"

A huge, million watt smile lit up his face, "I want you to do something for me, but you have to promise to do it now. No backing out. Okay?"

"Fine, fine. Only this once though, and I don't want you going around telling people that I did something for you."

He wiggled his eyebrows teasingly, "Can't have anyone thinking you're nice, can you?"

"Shut it, baka."

Scowling, the blind man punched me playfully, then stood up. He found his clothes and tried to put them on, but he couldn't find the buttons, zippers, or fasteners. Poor guy was looking so hilariously frustrated that I almost laughed. So, since I couldn't stand to watch him struggle any longer, I moved closer and helped him. Moyashi looked up at me, our faces closer than I thought, his face red and his white eyes gradually turning silver, his pupils coming back ever so slowly.

"Uh-um-K-Kanda...I-" He stammered, his face redder than I thought possible.

Backing up, I muttered, "We better get on to breakfast."

A flicker of a look I thought might be disappointment appeared on his face, then excitement. he smiled and held the back of my uniform tightly. He managed not to trip once, an improvement on the previous days. By the time we reached the cafeteria and got our food his eyes were more silver and he could see a bit more. I still had to feed him, and I was strangely happy doing so. Somehow, the baka had fucked me up, making me like being around him.

When we got up to go, he looked at me and grinned, "It's back! I can see just as well as before!"

"Good. Now I'm gonna go meditate. You've driven me crazy," I growled and walked away. I sensed him deflate as I did, but I couldn't turn around without it looking weird.

Once I was back inside my own room, I sat on the floor with my legs crossed. Relaxing, I tried to sink into peace. I couldn't though, it simply was not possible. Feeling lonely was something I had grown used to over the years, in fact I had tried to force it, but somehow it was a million times worse than usual. It was like my reason for being was gone, and it was because I wasn't around the Moyashi.

I cursed in a long stream of hateful words as I stood and gripped my hands into fists. I didn't understand why he made me feel that way. I wanted him, _needed_ him, and I only realized when he wasn't around. How much of an idiot was I? Especially for loving him! How could I ever allow myself to do that? I growled, getting angrier with myself. To let it out, I punched a few holes in the wall and shattered a window.

I collapsed onto my bed, panting slightly. I was exhausted, which was strange for me but not terribly rare. I slipped into sleep that didn't greet me well. Dreams of the scrawny white-haired man were pushed into my head, ones where he could see and he still showed his emotions on his face. Ones where he would blush and smile and cling to me like he did when he was blind. I liked it more than I wanted to.

I woke to a soft knock at my door, one that seemed almost hesitant. Sitting up, I walked to the door and opened it. "Yeah?"

The Moyashi looked up at me with a small smile, "You still haven't done anything for me."

"Oh yeah? What do you want?"

He smiled bigger, but there was certainly a weariness behind it, "Kiss me. I love you, so I want you to kiss me before you kill me for feeling like this."

So, with that invitation, I pulled him close and planted a deep, long kiss on his lips. The longing in the pit of my stomach grew and grew as it continued. He melted in my arms, running fingers through my hair and clutching onto my shirt to keep himself up. His lips were soft and inviting, and I could tell that I needed him more than I thought. A mewl came from him as it became and open-mouthed kiss, something that I found adorable.

We broke the kiss, panting, and his silver eyes looked severely confused. Apparently, I was right, and he really was an idiot. "I can't really kill you, since I love you too, Moyashi," I said in a low voice. His face brightened instantly into a smile that almost sparkled. He kissed me that time, which was greatly appreciated, though I don't think I want to share that with him.

* * *

((Do you think that was cut off a bit? I sort of do, but here's my thinking. Through this whole chapter, he's mentioned that he doesn't really want Allen to know exactly how it feels. I think that ending it there, with him thinking that he really likes Allen's kissehs is really good...plus I didn't have a better ending planned out. If there are any potion ideas that you want me to feel out, review and leave me a tip for one!))


	3. Potion 3

Allen had been bored. It was unusually slow work in the Order recently, missions had been few and far between. So the exorcists had been either volunteering or forced into work at several other departments or branches. He was working in the Central Branch's Research Department, and was currently helping Johnny carry some boxes from the Archive back to Director Komui's office.

"It's been peaceful recently, huh?" Allen said.

"Yeah, even within the Order. Usually a Komurin has gone crazy or someone's passed out from over working or we have visitors from other branches, but it's been calm lately," Johnny responded with a smile, shifting the heavy box in his hands.

They entered the office to find it unusually empty, so they set the boxes on Komui's desk. "I wonder what's in these boxes anyway. They're so heavy." Allen said, as he opened one. His curiosity was getting the better of him.

Inside was a large amount of loose vials, each holding a different shade of a colorful potion. Johnny opened his box too, finding the same. "Huh," Johnny said. "Must be some failed mixtures."

"I wonder why he would want them," the exorcist replied.

"Maybe for disposal? Or to test them again?" Johnny suggested.

"There's so many of them...and they're so messy. Maybe we should sort them, to help Komui out. He probably won't do it," Allen chuckled as he began removing some vials to sort them on the surprisingly clean desk. Johnny looked uncertain, falling into a quiet train of thought as he wondered if this was a good idea.

"AH!" Allen yelped and pulled his hand away from the box suddenly. The middle of his fingers were sliced open shallowly, and a strange, dark blue substance ran down the palm of his hand, through the cuts on this fingers. He hissed in pain, his hand shaking slightly.

"What happened?" Johnny asked, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and pressing it to the wound.

"I think I must've cut myself on a broken vial," Allen replied and looked at the box. The exorcist staggered back from his friend as if something had hit him in the chest. His skin started steaming, little droplets of water beaded on his skin and slid down his body. Breathing shallowly, Allen sunk to the ground as even more steam radiated from his body, until the room was full of a thick mist.

"Allen?" Johnny called into the mist.

"I'm 'kay." The reply was strange. Allen didn't talk like that, and the voice was higher than usual. The office's door opened, letting the mist drift out. Komui and his sister Lenalee stood in the doorway looking abundantly confused.

"What's going on?" Komui asked Johnny, who's attention wasn't on where the voice had come from anymore.

Johnny glanced back to the place where Allen was and was shocked to see who stood there. It was Allen, sure, but not the Allen he knew. This Allen was sitting on the ground in what resembled a puddle of the clothes he had been previously wearing, because they were way too large for him. He looked cute, innocent, and confused.

"Allen...cut his hand on a vial, and...now he's a toddler." Johnny said, dumbfounded by the truth in his words.

"Aaaaww!" Lenalee cried, moving forward and scooping up the little-r Allen. She held him close to her and smiled at the adorable little boy. He was even cuter as a toddler, she thought.

"Hi, Lenalee," Allen said, his voice tripping slightly over her name.

She pecked his cheek with a kiss and grinned, "Just call me big sis, okay?"

"'kay!" Allen replied. He smiled, revealing a mouth that was missing two teeth, and one of the gaps had a tooth growing in it. Lenalee sat him on the desk and cooed and played with him as Johnny and her brother talked about what to do with the younger Allen.

"Well," Komui said as he inspected the broken vial that the exorcist had cut his fingers on. "Allen was infected with a potion that reverts someone to the age of three. He'll stay like this for a little while, but he will come back. I don't know exactly how much is in his blood stream, so I don't know when he'll revert back..."

"What are we going to do with him?" Johnny asked, looking over at where Allen was playing patty-cake with the chief's sister.

"We'll have to pass him off to someone who isn't busy. We just got a truckload of work sent to us from the South American Branch, so our division is going to be busy. Lenalee is not going to be around a boy for that long either, despite his innocent age."

"So who?"

That was when the door of the office opened once again. This time, Kanda entered. "Oi, Sister Complex. What's my mission?"

"Lenalee and Miranda are going on it instead," Komui declared, making his sister look over. "You, Kanda, are going to look after Allen." The director motioned to the toddler who was tugging on Lenalee's hand, trying to make her play with him again.

"Why is he a kid?" Kanda asked. He looked like he wasn't sure whether to be amused or horrified. After Komui explained the situation, Kanda scowled. "No. No way in hell am I taking care of a kid."

Komui picked Allen up and shoved him into Kanda's arms. Allen squirmed until he was properly comfortable, then nuzzled into Kanda's neck yawned cutely. "Yes you are. No one else can, and he'll cause a lot of trouble if he isn't supervised," said Komui.

"NO!" Kanda said. "I hate him!" That was when Allen gripped his shirt in his little hands and drifted to sleep in the samurai's arms. He looked rather angelic and adorable.

"Kanda, hush." Lenalee said, walking toward the other exorcist. "He's sleeping. It's difficult getting children to take naps, and they don't wake well. You have to take care of him, because it's not likely that he's letting go."

Kanda didn't stop scowling, but he finally nodded. "Fine," he said quietly. He held the small boy with one arm as he turned away.

"I'll have clothes for him by tomorrow," Johnny said.

Kanda nodded again as he left, Allen nuzzled him again in his sleep. This is going to be difficult, Kanda thought.

* * *

When Allen woke the next morning, he was in his bed and the door was opening. The little boy sat up and watched Kanda walk in with a bag of clothes that Johnny had made for him. "G'morning Kanda," he said, pulling off the blankets and crawling off the bed. He was still in the way too big clothes, although the pants had been left in the bed since they fell off easily.

Allen was now standing in a way to big pair of boxers that were more like pants on him with a huge waist, and the jacket to his exorcist uniform that's sleeves were about a foot too long. Kanda almost felt like laughing, but of course he didn't. Allen pulled a toddler-sized exorcist uniform and a pair of underwear out of the bag, with a bit of difficulty because of his current clothes.

He struggled out of his clothes and pulled the underwear on. he managed to put his pants on, but he couldn't button them. and he put his shirt on backwards with the jacket undone since he couldn't figure out the fasteners. Allen looked helplessly up at Kanda, who looked rather confused by the child's incompetency.

"Need help?" Kanda asked. He knew that even though it was obvious that he needed it, Allen would never ask first. The raven-haired man got a nod in response, so he knelt next to him and helped him sort himself out. The new clothes fit perfectly, which made Allen smile down at his clothes.

Then his stomach growled, prompting him to run to the door and reach for the handle. But he wasn't tall enough to turn it, just to brush the knob with his fingers. The Order's doors were taller than normal places after all, and the handles were proportionately higher. The young exorcist stood on his tip-toes and hopped and eventually had to turn back to Kanda, who was finding the little display quite entertaining.

"I'm hungry. GO NOW!" Allen said, scowling. His voice was surprisingly demanding for a three year old.

So Kanda opened the door and led him to the cafeteria. Taking a bit of time through the walk down to look out windows or take detours into rooms that Allen wandered into. Kanda managed to keep most of the child's attention though, at least until they got to the cafeteria. When they reached the large room, Allen darted forward to the order window and hopped up and down until Kanda made it.

"Kanda, honey, have you seen Allen today? Usually he's down here by now. Did he go on a mission?" Jerry asked, leaning out the window. Kanda bent down and picked up the squirming toddler, setting him on the ledge outside the window. "Ooh! Is that Allen's and your love child?"

"No! This is the Moyashi. A potion turned him three years old."

"My name idn't Mo-ya-shi! It's Allen, dummy!" He yelled, saying his nickname in a strange way. His anger quickly disappeared when he asked, "What's a love child?" He looked up at a slightly pinker than average Kanda.

"Nothing dear," Jerry said, smiling at the little one. "Now, what can I make you for breakfast?"

Allen, albeit much smaller, still had an appetite. "Um...ten pancakes and ten waffles and bacon and lots and lots of syrup and whipped cream and butter and strawberries!" He said, looking really happy.

"Coming right up, hun. Soba as always, Kanda?" The cook asked, receiving a nod in response.

"Thank you!" Allen said, a goofy looking grin on his face.

"No problem."

A few minutes later, Jerry shoved the orders out the window, into Kanda's handa. The samurai carried the food back to a table and sat it down. He grabbed a couple of books from Lavi, who wasn't paying attention, and placed them on the seat in front of the food. The raven-haired man picked up the child and placed him atop the books, using them as a booster seat. He gave him utensils and began eating, glancing up at the toddler every moment or so.

Allen was trying really hard to eat, but he was making a mess. He ate the bacon and strawberries without too much of a mess though. Kanda set his food aside and pulled the plates of pancakes and waffles toward him. He cut up the food and slid the plates back to Allen, who dug in soon after.

He still managed to coat the area around his mouth in syrup and whipped cream, and get it on his fingers and somehow his forehead. Kanda stared at the sticky mess of a child who was now sucking on his syrupy fingers and looking quite pleased with himself.

"Stay," Kanda warned as he walked back to Jerry to ask for a damp wash cloth. When he got back to the table, the child was gone. The exorcist surveyed the room, trying to find where Allen was. And of course he was trying to pull a glass of milk off one of the high tables that a group of Finders were sitting at.

Kanda walked over, picked Allen up and scowled at him. "Damn kid, didn't I tell you to stay there?"

"I'm thirsty." Allen said, sticking his tongue out at him.

Kanda threw the little boy over his shoulder and carried him back over to Jerry's window. He quickly cleaned him off, then gave him a sippy cup full of milk to drink. Allen sucked it down easily and smiled.

"Les go talk to Lavi!" He exclaimed as he grabbed the front of Kanda's coat. The little one swung his feet and pointed over at where the red-head was eating.

"No, he's annoying."

"Les goooo!" Allen whined and pulled on the coat.

"Little brat," Kanda muttered as he plucked him off the counter and set him on the floor. As soon as his feet hit the floor, Allen took off toward where Lavi was sitting.

The red-head looked over at Allen, who was now sitting on top of the table, as Kanda strolled over. "Hey Allen, why are you so little?"

"Potion! Are there any pictures in that book?" He asked, trying to look at the large tome that Lavi had in his hands.

"Nope."

"Aaaw." He pouted and began counting his fingers with a difficulty when Lavi looked to Kanda.

"Did he have sugar?"

Kanda nodded.

"Might wanna lay off it, he's a bit too hyper."

* * *

Later that day, while they were in the library looking at some animal anthologies that Kanda had handed to him to calm him down, Allen turned to the samurai suddenly with a distressed look on his face. "I gotta go," he said.

"Go where?"

"Potty! Now!" He exclaimed and started squirming.

"Really?" Kanda groaned.

An urgent nod got Kanda up from his seat and leading the small boy to the nearest bathroom. Kanda had to help him a little, but he tried to distance himself from the whole potty training thing, it wasn't good for his tough guy image, and it was just strange.

* * *

Later that evening, Kanda took Allen to the training room. He had to work out every day, it was his way of winding down after all. He plopped Allen down in a corner and took off his exorcist coat, discarding it on the floor next to the boy. "Stay here," he said. "I mean it." Allen nodded and took out a couple of figurines that Johnny had leant him to play with and sat playing for a while.

After about an hour of training, Kanda walked back over to where Allen was to find the boy asleep. He had wrapped Kanda's coat around him and was gripping his toys in each hand. A little smile still tugged at the child's lips. A small smirk graced the samurai's face as he watched the little one for a moment.

Then he pulled Allen into his arms and carried him back to his room. Kanda dressed him quickly in some pajamas that Johnny had made, then put him to bed. Allen was still holding his jacket hostage, but he figured he'd get it back the next day. He trudged back to his room and fell asleep soon after.

A few hours later, he woke up to someone knocking on his door. He scowled and pulled himself out of bed to open the door. Kanda flung it open and stared into an empty hallway. Just when he was about to close it, he heard sniffling, so he looked down. Allen was standing there, clutching his jacket in his arms tightly. The poor boy's feet were filthy, as if he had been walking barefoot for hours, and he was crying.

"Kanda..." Allen whimpered, shivering slightly from the cold in the hallway.

Not knowing what else to do, Kanda scooped the child into his arms and carried him over to the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Bad dream." Allen answered simply and clung to him, wiping his tears on Kanda's shoulder.

"Okay, you can sleep here if you never mention this to anyone ever," the dark haired man said sternly.

"M'kay..." Allen yawned and nuzzled into his shoulder, falling asleep.

Kanda layed back and let the small boy curl up next to him. It was strangely comfortable, and uncomfortable at the same time. Strange feelings popped up in the back of his mind as he thought about Allen when he was in his older state. At the moment though, those thoughts were considered pedophilia, so he couldn't dwell on them too long.

* * *

Each night after that, Allen slept in Kanda's bed without incident. On the fourth night however, Kanda woke up to find Allen crawling out of the bed guiltily. He noticed quite quickly that the bed next to him was wet. REALLY wet. Allen looked at his toes and flushed, he was thoroughly embarrassed.

"Did you wet the bed?" Kanda asked, pure and utter befuddlement in his voice.

"Um..." Allen said in a quiet voice, "yeah." He looked like he was about to cry.

Kanda almost laughed, but knew that would only make the small boy burst into tears. Instead, he got Allen clean and redressed him in a new pair of underwear and pajamas, and did the same for himself. Then he carried the small boy back to his own room where they slept in Allen's bed.

The next day he got someone on the Order's staff to get him a new mattress, because there was no way in hell was he going to sleep on a mattress that Allen had peed on, no matter how much they cleaned it.

* * *

A week after the peeing the bed incident, Kanda woke up to find Allen snuggled close against him, their cheeks were practically touching. The kid's eyes were open and staring intently at him in a unchildlike way that didn't suit him at all. There was a deepness there that was paired with a thought process that was much more involved than a child could muster.

Kanda sat up and looked down at the boy who sat up a moment after. Water droplets dripped down his arms and his body began to steam. Kanda, who didn't know about the transformation's details felt a little panicked, but didn't let it show. More and more steam filled the room, slipping out the partially open window.

When all of the steam left the room, Kanda was faced with a now naked Allen, since his clothes had ripped because of his growth spurt. Allen didn't look the least bit self conscious either, as he usually would have been. Instead he leaned in and kissed the samurai delicately on the lips. The kiss grew deeper, more loving, and just plain breath taking as each took measures to deepen it.

When it broke, Kanda panted and stared at him. "What the hell was that for?" He asked, only slightly irritated that he loved it.

"A thank you for taking care of me when I was infected, " Allen replied simply.

"You're going to need more than that to thank me for what you've put me through," Kanda said gruffly.

Allen smiled, a mischievous light danced in his eyes as he moved to straddle the older man. "Already got it covered," he purred.


	4. Potion 4

((This is a lot shorter than usual, and I'm not sure about the quality. I'm gonna go back through past reviews for ideas for the next chapter, but can you review and tell me about the quality?))

* * *

As Allen walked through the arched doorway of the main doors, a familiar feminine voice called out to him, "Welcome home, Allen!" Lenalee pushed her cart toward him quickly and hugged him. "You've been on back-to-back missions for the past three weeks! Finally, you get some down time."

"Thanks, Lenalee. And yeah, I finally do." He looked curiously at her tea cart as she pulled away to get a better look at him. "Why are you delivering tea this late? It's nearly midnight."

"Oh, I'm not. My brother and the rest of his department have been up for nearly three days now, without any naps. I was supplying coffee every hour, but I ran out, so I had to take a quick trip to the kitchens to get more coffee beans."

"What are they working on?" Allen asked.

"Oh, Komui said something about a new Komuvitan formula. It's supposed to be able to produce more energy so that the exorcists won't exhaust themselves as much in battle, and his department won't have to be so tired when pulling multiple all-nighters."

The white-haired man smiled feebly, "Oh no."

Lenalee giggled, "I know, it's probably going to get a bit rowdy around here soon."

Scratching the back of his head with his left hand, Allen laughed too. "Yeah, Komuvitan never-"

He was cut off by the Lee girl as she grabbed his left arm and shoved the sleeve up. "I thought you were shaking...you can never take care of yourself, Allen." His arm was crumbling again, little rectangular pieces chipped off.

Shrugging, trying to ignore the pain, he replied with, "I'm fine. All I need is some rest."

"I'm going to take you to my brother. He'll fix you up."

"Come on! It's not that bad," he tried. More than anything right now, he didn't want to go through any more traumatic experiences with Komui fixing his arm.

"It is. And it won't get any better without Komui's help. Please, Allen?" Her little pout act softened him, and he went along with her as she pushed the cart up to her brother's office.

When they passed through the general offices for the rest of the department, everyone was asleep. As Lenalee quickly made them coffee, Allen passed on to Komui's office, where he was found curled up on the floor, leaning on the leg of his desk. Kneeling next to him, Allen whispered, "Hey, I hear Lenalee's getting married."

Instantly, the older brother woke with a wail, "Noooooo! Not my darling Lenaleeeeee! She would tell her big brother when she's marrying, right? She wouldn't marry at all, right? Nooooo, not my sister!" Glancing around, Komui realized that it was a lie and calmed down.

"Oh, Allen, welcome back. Did you need something?" He asked with a yawn.

"Yes, Lenalee wanted me to get my arm checked out. She'll be here in a moment with coffee," Allen replied as Lenalee wheeled her cart in.

"Hello, brother," Lenalee said, smiling warmly at Komui. Glancing over at Allen, she asked, "Do you want some coffee too, Allen?"

"Sure, can I have a lot of sugar in mine?"

"Yes, of course. Black, as usual, brother?"

Komui nodded distractedly as he searched a drawer in a filing cabinet. Coming up with a bottle, he shoved it into Allen's hands. "Drink this, it's the new Komuvitan formula. It'll revive you and fix your arm, no side effects. Don't worry, we tested it extensively."

The white-haired exorcist gulped it down, knowing that the Lees would force him to drink it anyway, either for science or his health. His arm began to regenerate as soon as it was all down, although it did taste nasty. He began to cough and sputter, the taste making him want to throw it up.

Lenalee looked over, her hand over-reached the sugar container without her noticing, grabbing a similar one filled with green crystals about the same size as sugar. Still without looking back to the coffee, she dashed the mystery container's contents into Allen's cup and set the container back where it was. Picking up the cups, by the saucers, she carried the drinks over to Allen and her brother.

"Here, drink this, it'll help it go down," she said, handing his coffee over.

He drank it readily, and calmed. The mystery contents tasted like sugar, after all. Moments later though, Lenalee and Komui visibly relaxed and their eyes dilated. Lenalee fluttered her eyelashes at her friend while Komui looked like he was having a personal crisis.

Komui strode out from behind his desk, paused near Allen, shook his head, and went over to the cart. Her brother picked up the mystery bottle and frowned, looking over at where Allen was sitting. Lenalee was now sitting next to him, inching closer with a love struck look on her face. Allen was getting uncomfortable, trying to scoot away.

"Lenalee!" Komui said sternly, "Stop."

She bit her lip, making an effort to look away from Allen. "Wh-what?"

"Allen's coffee was accidentally spiked with a substance that boosts pheromones. What you're feeling is the pheromones, not love."

"But it feels so much like love," she whimpered.

"I know, but it's not," Komui stated as he walked over and pulled his sister to the other side of the room.

She stiffened and flushed pink when she reached the wall, "I'm so sorry, Allen. I didn't mean to."

Allen, who was looking pretty confused, spoke. "Don't worry about it, I know that, Lenalee. Wait, does this mean everyone is going to be acting like that to me?"

"Well, yes," Komui said. "Though, the responses depend on personality and strength of will. But yes, people will start coming on to you."

"When will it wear off?"

"I'm going to guess...a week or so."

"I don't know if I can deal with this..." Allen muttered.

"I would suggest avoiding crowds," Komui said with a weak smile.

Allen got up and left, not able to deal with being around anyone. As he passed through the general office, everyone's head popped up and stared, or rather drooled, as he passed. His cheeks tinted pink, since he wasn't used to the attention. He decided to go to bed, because he simply couldn't deal with it.

* * *

The next morning, when Allen left his room for breakfast, he found himself being followed by a couple of girls. They smiled sweetly and giggled every time he looked back at them, which made him feel a little self-conscious. When he got his meal, Jerry looked at him strangely and crooned, making Allen retreat to a table. The table was filled within seconds, girls and guys alike becoming entirely attracted to him.

Allen noticed that as Kanda passed, he wasn't affected at all, and he summed it up to willpower. He wasn't entirely correct. Kanda was already extremely attracted to the younger man, and had a way of hiding it extremely well. He didn't appreciate having to see Allen surrounded by people who were blatantly flirting with him. After all, he couldn't do that because of his pride, so why should they be able to?

Lenalee approached, but didn't dare get near her friend. Kanda noticed and asked her, "Why has the Moyashi suddenly become a pimp?"

The Asian girl smiled weakly, "I accidentally gave him one of my brother's potions to drink, and his hormones were boosted. He's going to be like that for a little while."

The samurai nodded and took his meal to a distant table, just so no one could tell he was staring enviously at the full table.

* * *

A week later, the effects were beginning to wear off. Not much else had changed. Well, except in how people interacted with Allen.

He now had a fan club that met three times a day. Of this fan club, two members were almost always with him to take notes and creep him out. A handful of people confessed their undying love for him every day, each of which he turned down gently. His friends kept their distance after each had a mishap after seeing him for the first time after the infection, which left him sort of lonely.

The silver-eyed boy found himself longing to be with someone, namely Kanda, who didn't seem affected by him. He was the only one of his friends that hadn't had a mishap. They trained together every day, during which they had little to no conversation, but that was enough for Allen, who enjoyed the company of someone who wasn't ogling him. That he knew of anyway.

Kanda had secretly become a seething ball of jealousy. He did everything he could get away with to keep anyone from harassing his Moyashi. The raven-haired man kicked fan club members out of the training room, blocked doors by "accident", and glared at anyone who waited outside the bathroom while Allen was inside. The white-haired exorcist did notice that sometimes his followers were thankfully scarce, but didn't know why.

Allen found that as his day progressed, the effects dwindled. He was perfectly alone by noon, and that was fine with him. In fact, he needed the time to think, since his emotions were all out of whack. He was disappointed, for some reason, that Kanda hadn't been effected by the pheromones. It wasn't just that he wanted the samurai's attitude to change, it was that he wanted to be "loved" by the other man.

On the way back to his room to get a change of clothes for training, Allen got lost. He found himself in the hallway that Kanda's room was in, which made him wonder if his mind subconsciously drew him there. While he was pondering this, the samurai approached. Allen spun around, suddenly aware of the presence, and stared.

Instead of making fun of his blunder, Kanda kissed him. Allen's mind was rattled as the raven-haired man's tongue pushed through his lips and probed his mouth. Kanda drew the younger into him, holding him close as he made sure that the kiss was memorable. Allen began to respond by wrapping his arms around Kanda's neck and gripping his shirt.

When it ended, Kanda breathed, "Don't you ever drink something like that again." An annoyed little scowl, like that of a three-year-old who's in the middle of a tantrum, appeared on his face.

"Why?"

"Because all week, I've had to watch you get hit on by pretty much everyone."

"Jealous?" Allen teased, thinking that Kanda was going to be stubborn.

The older pressed his lips to his once more before responding, "Completely."

Looking up at him with wide eyes, Allen was flushed pink as he said, "Tell me why."

"You know why."

"Yeah, but I wanna hear you say it. You can't just expect me to let you go, after you kissed me twice, without making you _say it._"

"Fine, fine." Kanda leaned in and whispered huskily in his ear, "I love you."

"I love you too, and I promise I won't."


End file.
